


Himadri

by bofurs_laugh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I needed to practice, Original Characters - Freeform, just a little exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is going to be part of a much larger universe.  For right now I just wanted to practice with my original characters and to get a feel for them.  Hopefully they are enjoyable for the few words they share here.</p><p>Aspen spends some time with her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Himadri

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted here and for this fandom, but it is not my first fanfic.  
> This story also is not beta'd.  
> These characters are my own. I mention Khan and sadly he is not mine.  
> I will be doing plenty of research for this storyline I am creating and so it will take a little before I get a serious story up here. In the mean time please enjoy my original characters and feel free to leave any sort of comments that you wish.
> 
> Thank you

Himadri could hear the harsh cries of the mob drift into his room despite the heavy wooden doors his father had built to cover the floor to ceiling windows. From morning till evening his people would cry for justice and help as their children sat at home starving. He knew his father was at fault, but the weight of the world rested on Khan's shoulders and humanity was slowly destroying itself. At the age of four he knew exactly what was going on outside the protective walls of the palace. Sometimes he wished he did not have his father's augmented blood, that he did not know what starvation, disease and death awaited the people of India and across the globe.

“Adri you should be resting,” his mother spoke gently as she opened the door to his room. Aspen wore her usual khaki shorts and blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled just passed her elbows and her curly blonde hair loose about her shoulders. Her bear feet were silent on the plush rug that lined his room as she made her way to him.

“They are louder today,” his voice trembled. Aspen took a seat on the edge of his bed and pulled back the light sheets before tucking him against her side. She ran her fingers through his black curls, the motion calming him enough to close his eyes and take deep steadying breaths. His mother always smelled of tea and oranges, of home.

“Your father is working on a solution, but as we both know he is a very busy man,” Aspen reassured her son. Himadri opened his eyes to stare at her, but she merely stared back and continued the soothing motion of her hand. “Sometimes it unnerves me how much you understand. Your father thinks nothing of it, but I have yet to wrap my mind around the fact that my little boy knows how much the world is hurting.”

“Do you wish I was normal?” he asked quietly. “That I would be happy to play in the gardens while other children go hungry?” Aspen sighed, her blue eyes watering as she shook her head.

“I love you just the way you are Himadri. You are my son and there is nothing that I would change. I just want you to be happy, to be proud of who you are.” He nodded his head and closed his eyes again.

“I love you too _bebb_ e.” Himadri felt his mother kiss his forehead before slipping into dreams of a world finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> as far as I can find, bebbe means mother in punjabi. If it doesn't, please tell me and I will fix it. Thank you.


End file.
